Heart of Gold
by rc3wondere
Summary: A sequel to RollieMcFly27 's fanfiction Love that Never Melts Away. Basically all what happened next. Please read Love that Never Melts Away first or this fanfiction will not make any sense.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This amazing story is by RollieMcFly27. She (or he) is such a talented writer, I would highly suggest reading her (or his) "Love that Never Melts Away." I am basically basing the sequel off a song called "Let Her Go" by Passenger. Make sure to read "Love that Never Melts Away" first otherwise this fanfiction will make no sense. Thanks RMF27 for such a fantastic fanfiction!

Heart of Gold

Bonnie discussed all she did to Chica, to get her caught up.

"So this means we aren't sharing a room anymore?" Chica sounded a bit disappointed, but she was happy her friend found love like she did.

Bonnie felt like Chica was slowly becoming a best friend to her. She now feels like she could tell Chica anything and everything. Chica felt this way too, she really likes Bonnie and will do anything to see her happy. Chica did feel a bit guilty about not being there for her friend, but she was glad to see what had happened to Bonnie when she came back. She was also happy for Freddy too, she was wondering if he would ever love again after that whole thing with Mangleine (sorry if I misspelled that). Mangleine was a jerk to him so she was glad that was all over for him. When Bonnie came along, however, she noticed Freddy fell in love all over again, and she couldn't have been more excited to see that.

"How was your trip back home?" Bonnie asked Chica. She sat on the floor, waiting for Chica to answer.

"It was pretty great, my parents approved of Foxy."

"Did he behave?"

Chica laughed. "No way! Bonnie, this is Foxy we're talking about!" She calmed herself down so she could talk again. "Foxy did, however, help watch my baby cousin, she just hatched not too long ago."

"Foxy did that?" Bonnie was confused, she never thought of Foxy being good with children...especially little ones!

"I was surprised too." Chica replied. "But good news is that if we ever DO have children he would be a good father."

Bonnie rubbed her eyes in shock. "Children? Wha? What on Earth did you drink Chica?! You and I both know that something is wrong. I never heard you talk like this before, ever!"

"Well I changed my perspective on life a bit." Chica replied sternly. "It's time for me to grow up. I just feel like it's time for me and Foxy to settle down."

"So you're moving out?"

"Well, I'm not sure yet. It's a big decision, me and Foxy have to really think about it. It'll be a while before I even mention this to Freddy.."

Bonnie's ears dropped, but not in a sad way. It was more in an understanding way. "Well whatever you decide to do, Chica, I'll support you all the way."

Sure Bonnie was sad to learn Chica was even thinking about leaving, but this was her friend's decision. She remembered her cousin saying a best friend is somebody who is always there for you and will always support you and help you. Bonnie wanted to be that friend to Chica. She also wants to see Chica happy. She knows deep in her heart that she did the right thing.

Chica looked up at Bonnie. "Please don't tell Freddy yet...please."

Bonnie smiled at her. "Never in a million years."

Chica half smiled back at her. She was glad she had a friend who wouldn't break a promise. Just in a quick moment, Chica heard her name coming from the living room. She got up and wandered out of the room, with Bonnie curiosity following. They soon were greeted with Foxy laying upside-down from the couch watching TV with the remote in his hand. "Sup guys?"

"Did you call me, Foxy?" Chica asked.

"I did...I was going to ask if you were boiling water. And if you were it's boiling now."

Chica was boiling water to make dinner. She forgot she had left it on. She ran to the kitchen to check on it to make sure she didn't burn the stove or anything.

Freddy strolled in the room, pretty confidently, as if he was on a mission. He happened to not see the Christmas light wire running to the outlet and he tripped on it, making him face plant on the floor. Bonnie worriedly rushed towards him.

"Are you okay?" She frantically asked.

Freddy got himself up and shook his head like a wet dog. "Every Christmas I always trip on at least one of those dumb things..."

Bonnie rubbed his arm compassionately. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yep, I will be, no need to worry." Freddy stood up and walked over to the couch and threw himself on it. He lazily slouched over and noticed what was on TV. "Foxy...really?"

Foxy crossed his arms. "Well sometimes you just need a good episode of My Little Pony."

Freddy ignored him and took the remote. He changed it to American Ninja Warrior. "This is more like it." He grinned. Foxy sat upright and slouched in his spot. He was a little mad at Freddy for changing his channel.

"I was watching that." Foxy groaned.

Freddy wasn't really watching the show, he was just basically staring at the TV. Foxy slumped over and fell asleep. Chica and Bonnie were in the kitchen, both helping each other cook dinner. Chica exchanged a conversation with her.

"So do you think you and Freddy are going to get married?"

Bonnie's eyes grew in shock. "Married? But we literally just..."

"So that doesn't mean anything." Chica interrupted. "I can see that Freddy may ask you soon."

Bonnie rocked back and forth on her heals. She didn't want to think about marriage yet, she barely knows how to love. Everything happened so fast, first she meets the love of her life on the side of the road, she gets a job, then now she's already in love with him. Life was going by so fast for poor Bonnie.

Chica mixed ingredients for pasta in a large bowl. She mixed the sauce and cheese together and placed in a cooking pan.

"We set it for 30 minutes." She stated.

Bonnie set the kitchen timer for 30 minutes.

"Well you only need the light when it's burning low, only miss the sun when it starts to snow, only know you love her when you let her go, only know you're high when you're feeling low, only hate the road when you're missing home, only know you love her when you let her go...and you let her go."

Freddy heard this from the TV, this could only mean Foxy changed the channel to listen to music. But Freddy didn't bother changing it, he listened to the lyrics and the music.

"Staring at the bottom of your glass,

hoping one day you'll make a dream last,

but dreams come slow and they go so fast,

you see her when you close your eyes,

maybe one day you'll understand why, everything you touch surely dies"

He had flashbacks of the sad moment when Bonnie left all because of what he did. She may love and forgive him now, but he still feels guilty for what he did.

"But you only need the light when it's burning low only miss the sun when it starts to snow

only know you love her when you let her go

only know you've been high when you're feeling low only hate the road when you're missin' home only know you love her when you let her go."

He wanted to cry, because it was all true. He did let her go and realized how much he really truly loved her. All he wanted to do now was just to have her in his arms. A simple little crush turned into true love. This was going fast to him too, each moment passed through his head like a slideshow.

Foxy was sleeping and didn't even realize what was going on with Freddy. He only dreamed of motorcycles and stuff.

Freddy thought of Bonnie the whole time the song was playing. He wanted to cry so badly but he knew that probably wasn't the best idea considering she was nearby.

"Staring at the ceiling in the dark

same old empty feeling in your heart

'cause love comes slow and it goes so fast

well you see her when you fall asleep

but never to touch and never to keep

'cause you loved her too much

and you dived too deep."

He knew he had messed up but at least she forgave him. Now she's with him, but Freddy couldn't forgive himself. It hurts him to think about how upset she looked.

"Well you only need the light when it's burning low, only miss the sun when it starts to snow, only know you love her when you let her go, only know you're high when you're feeling low, only hate the road when you're missing home, only know you love her when you let her go."

Soon he drifted off into a sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Freddy?" Bonnie leaned her head close to his. "Are you asleep?" She poked him on his forehead to try to wake him up.

"Mrr..." Freddy rolled over on the couch refusing to be woken up from his nap.

"Freddy?" Bonnie tugged on his shirt for another attempt, he still didn't budge.

Foxy raised his head up. His hair was all messed up from him being curled up into a little ball. "Is Freddy asleep?" He rubbed his eyes.

"I think so, but I would hate to see him sleep on the couch tonight." Bonnie rubbed his back as she said this.

Foxy picked himself up and went over to Freddy. He leaned close to his ear..."MR FAZBEAR GET UP!" He screamed.

Of course out of reaction Freddy jumped and fell off the couch. He was up this time. "What the..." Freddy rubbed his head from the fall. "There are nicer ways to wake up somebody."

"Bonnie tried to wake you up but you just refused. And plus, that was pretty funny."

Bonnie covered her mouth as she giggled. She didn't want to make Freddy mad.

"Well screw you too Foxy, I'm going to bed." Freddy walked slowly to his room, with a blanket wrapped around him. Foxy laughed as he walked away. Freddy heard him and turned around. "You do realize I can just fire you and kick you out anytime I want right?"

Foxy suddenly stopped laughing and stood there.

"That's what I thought, I'm going to bed now." Freddy continued back to his room.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Foxy strolled off to his own bed. Bonnie turned the other direction and went to Freddy's room. As she entered, she saw Freddy was already under the blankets trying to go back to sleep. Bonnie got on the other side and got under the blankets too. Freddy moved over to her and wrapped his large arms around her.

"You're so beautiful." He mumbled to her, giving her a kiss.

"I love you..." Bonnie replied to him.

"I love you too." He kissed her on her forehead.

"It feels like everything has gone by so fast..." Bonnie didn't think about saying this, it just slid out of her mouth.

"What do you mean?" Freddy slightly mumbled.

"I don't really know how to explain it...maybe it's just because time always feels that way."

"Oh, well that doesn't mean I don't love you Bonnie."

Bonnie rested her head against his chest. "I love you more then anything Freddy..." With that she slowly fell asleep in Freddy's arms. Freddy fell asleep too, he enjoyed holding her.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bonnie woke up before Freddy. Freddy had his arms around her all night, and they were still around her. Bonnie blushed and moved closer to him. She kissed him goodmorning. Freddy slightly opened his eyes.

"Goodmorning Bonnie..." He had a slight smile as he said this.

"Did you sleep well?" Bonnie sleepily asked.

"I did..." Freddy returned a kiss to her.

"We should probably get out of bed."

Freddy didn't want to let her go, but she she was right. It wasn't a good idea to stay in bed all day, epically since something could happen between them that probably wouldn't shine positive light on Freddy.

Bonnie got out of bed and pulled back the blankets. She went to her old room to get ready for the day. Freddy went to his dresser to get some clothes out. Him and Chica were going to the jewelry store today to get something special.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chica stepped into her room to find Bonnie brushing her teeth in the restroom. "Hey Bonnie, Freddy and I have to go to town for a little bit so you and Foxy got the house to yourselves.

Bonnie washed her toothpaste out of her mouth. "Where are ya'll going?" She asked, a little sad.

"Don't worry about it Bonnie." Chica answered."Your cousin is coming over to keep you company, and don't worry Foxy is here too."

Bonnie felt a little better to know her cousin was coming over for a bit, but she still felt sad to learn both Freddy and Chica where leaving, especially Freddy. Freddy walked down the hallway and approached Bonnie in her room.

"Don't worry Bonnie, I just need Chica to help me pick out something, that's all." He kissed her on her forehead.

"But...why do I have to stay?" Bonnie covered her mouth, she blushed as she said this, now she sounded selfish. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

"No it's okay, I would never get mad at you...and Chica and I are just getting some things, you'll see them soon..."

"I'll miss you..." Bonnie kissed Freddy's lips. Freddy returned her kiss.

"I won't be long..." Freddy kissed her one last time before leaving the room. Him and Chica left the house and went in his sports car. Bonnie watched them leave out of her window. She rested her head on the window seal, watching them drive away.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Freddy pulled into the store, with Chica sitting right next to him. "I'm nervous..." Freddy told her.

Chica placed her hand on his shaking arm. "You'll be fine, she'll love it. I know it..."

"What if she rejects me?" Freddy started shaking even more.

"Don't say that...she won't reject you. You and I both know she loves you more than anything. You'll be fine, just relax, we're just shopping right now."

Freddy took some deep breaths and stepped out of the car. Chica followed and placed her hand on his back to attempt to calm him. Freddy was clearly a nervous wreck. They both walked into the store together, and greeted by the jeweler.

"Hello guys, how can I help you today?"

Freddy remained silent. Chica spoke for him. "We're looking for a pretty engagement ring, but my man over here is a bit nervous."

The jeweler laughed. "Oh that's perfectly fine, I was nervous when I proposed to my wife, don't worry, I'll find something that no girl could say no to."

Chica took Freddy by the arm. "Come on Freddy, this is YOUR moment, YOU need to pick out the ring, I'm just here to help you..."

"Oh I know that Chica..." Freddy quietly stated. "I'm just nervous, don't make this a scene."

Chica quietly giggled. She couldn't wait to see Bonnie's face when Freddy pops the question to her.

The jeweler returned with a key in his hand. He unlocked the casing containing expensive, but beautiful rings. "These are my best rings I have, let's find one perfect for your girl." He looked over at Chica. "So...is that you?"

Chica shook her head fast. "Oh no no no...I'm just a friend, I'm just here to help out."

The jeweler blushed in embarrassment. "Oh I'm so sorry, I thought you were the one or something, then again this is normally a surprise thing..."

Chica nodded in agreement. She spoke up to release some stress for Freddy. "Hey let me know if a pirate fox just happens to walk in here..."

"You got it..." the jeweler replied. Freddy giggled to himself.

The jeweler placed a handful of beautiful rings on a velvet pillow in front of Freddy and Chica. "All of these are made of real silver."

Freddy studied each of the rings carefully, thinking which one Bonnie would love the most. He found one in the corner, glittering as bright as Bonnie's eyes. Freddy asked Chica what she thought of the ring.

"Oh it's perfect Freddy!" She clapped her hands in excitement.

"How much is that one?" Freddy pointed at the ring he had his eyes on.

"Oh that one?" The jeweler started. "That's been here for months and I can't seem to sell it...how does $800 even sound?"

Freddy was in for a good deal. Normally these rings cost over 1K. He thought long and hard about it, to make sure it was absolutely the perfect one for Bonnie.

"You should get that one Freddy, that is definitely the ring..." Chica suggested. "And it's a really good deal..."

"You're right Chica, I'll take it." Freddy had invested and saved over 1K, but now he doesn't even have to spend much. Freddy handed the jeweler the money and the jeweler returned with the ring in a little box.

"Let me know what she say..." the jeweler said as he handed the box to Freddy.

The ring was made of real gold instead of silver and had a flower design with 4 little diamonds studs in each petals. The ring was a little thin but it was perfect. It glittered in the sun, letting Freddy know he made a great decision.

Chica held the box in her lap while Freddy drove home. Freddy was both nervous and excited to give the ring to Bonnie, and Chica was too.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I forgot to mention in the last chapter, the engagement ring is actually described as my great, great grandmother's gold ring. It is currently in my mom's possession because my grandmother can't wear it. When my mother passes the ring will be passed to me. I have no idea how to really describe an engagement ring so I used that gold ring as a description. Anyways, let's get back to the story

Bonnie was in the house with Foxy and her cousin playing Monopoly. Her cousin brought it over as entertainment for Bonnie while she waited for Freddy.

"Did you know Freddy is treating us all to dinner tonight?" Bon Bon said to Bonnie.

Bonnie raised her hand up to her chin. "I...did not know that, how long has he had this planned?"

"Who knows..." Foxy answered. "Ye all know Fazbear, always planning things at the last minute..."

Bon Bon landed on "GO" and collected the $200 in the game. Seconds later, Freddy and Chica pulled into the driveway. Bonnie jumped in excitement like a child receiving a toy in the mailbox. She sprang up from her seat just so she could give Freddy a hug.

Freddy walked in the door first, following Chica. In their hands was miscellaneous items from various stores. (To help cover up the surprise for Bonnie, of course!) Chica sat her things on the table next to Foxy's Playstation 2 he still needs to send to the shop.

"What did all of ye go to the mall or somethin'?" Foxy asked.

"No..." Chica corrected. "We just needed to get a few items for tonight, you guys do know we're eating at the diner tonight."

"What for?" Bonnie asked.

"Oh, just a little get-together is all, you know next week the diner is opening back up."

"Sadly, we all know..." Foxy whined.

"I need to go home and get ready..." Bon Bon said. "See you guys at the diner at 6!" She said as she was stepping out the door.

Bonnie waved good-bye to her cousin. Still, it seemed a bit weird Freddy is all of the sudden going to treat everyone to dinner out of the blue. Maybe he got a new shipment of food or something, who knows?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was 5:00 and Bonnie was already changing clothes. Originally, she had a plain red T-shirt and some blue jeans but for going to the diner, she wanted to look a little more presentable. She didn't fancy much, all she was wearing was a sparkly red long-sleeved shirt, blank jeans, and some casual flats. She brushed her hair out some too, because it was frizzy that day. Chica was doing the same. She had on a pink shirt with a flower design on it and a modest black skirt. For the shoes she wore some black boots she had just bought.

Freddy, however, fancied a little more. He didn't go full on fancy, but fancy enough for Bonnie. He wore a nice collar shirt and some nice pants. For his shoes he just wore some normal black work shoes which was strongly very comfortable to him. Foxy didn't care what he wore though, in fact, he didn't change at all. All he wore was an orange T-shirt and some black jeans and black boots.

Chica was instructed to take Bonnie separately from Freddy and Foxy, so Bonnie couldn't find out what all of this was about.

"Foxy and I need to leave early to take care of some stuff, meet you guys there!" Freddy and Foxy went out to Foxy's van and drove to the diner, leaving the girls behind.

"Bon Bon should be here any minute..." Chica started. "She is riding with us..."

Bonnie looked out the window and once again saw Freddy drive away.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chica grabbed her keys and Bonnie followed her to the car. Bon Bon soon followed after grabbing her jacket from the door knob.

Chica started her car and backed out and was headed to the diner. Bon Bon sat in the front seat next to Chica while Bonnie sat in the back. Not that she minded, she liked it back there.

"You okay back there Bonnie?" Chica looked at Bonnie through her mirror and saw her looking out through the window. Bonnie turned around to show she was paying attention.

"Oh yeah, I'm good..." She answered.

"It's so nice of Freddy to invite us all to dinner..." Bon Bon added.

"I wonder what the occasion is..." Chica stated. "We don't normally get treated to dinner unless it's a special occasion or a holiday..."

"I find it weird Freddy invited me..." Bon Bon included.

"I'm sure he has a pretty legit reason..." Chica replied.

Chica pulled into the parking lot for the diner. She parked her car next to Foxy's and turned off the ignition. Bonnie hopped out along with Bon Bon and Chica. They all walked to the doors together. Chica pulled out her phone to text Freddy.

We're here...just relax...you got this :)

On the inside Freddy checked his phone. He read the text and blushed...he's about to change his life...and Bonnie's...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Foxy...attempted...to cook all the food Freddy had told him to make, but of course he screwed it all up. Chica ran to the kitchen and saved the day. She whipped up some pasta and salad for everyone in perfect condition. Foxy stood by the table with his head down in shame.

"Don't worry, Foxy." Chica said to him. "It takes practice..."

Foxy pulled out his chair and sat down with a "hmph..."

Bonnie ate small bites of her pasta, she gets embarrassed when she eats in front of other people. She looked around and noticed everyone was sitting down...except for Freddy. "Where's Freddy?" She asked.

"Oh he had to take care of something real quick, he'll be here in a minute." Chica answered.

As if by coincident, Freddy came out from his office, took some deep breaths, and approached the table. "Hi guys..."

Foxy was slurping up the pasta. "Waz up Fazbear?" He said with with a mouthful of pasta.

Freddy ignored the reply he got from Foxy. "So you guys are probably wondering why you all are here today..."

"Yeah..." Bon Bon replied. "But the food is good and I will attend anything with food..."

Freddy sighed. "That's great...but...there is a question I need to ask somebody in this room.

Chica could hardly keep herself still. She wanted to give Freddy a thumbs up but she didn't want to look suspicious.

Freddy approached Bonnie and took her hand. He guided her out of the chair and stood her in front of the table. "Bonnie..."

"Yes?" Bonnie replied.

Freddy took both of her hands. "I...love you more than...anything in this world...and I can't live my life without you..."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow. This all was sweet, but she was hopelessly confused.

Freddy kneeled on the floor and pulled out the box from his pocket. "Bonnie, my love...will you marry me?" He opened the box revealing the gold ring he had bought for her.

Chica couldn't contain herself anymore. She jumped up out of her chair and yelled "SAY YES!" She looked around and noticed what she had done and quickly sat back down. "Sorry..."

Bonnie stared at the ring and Freddy. She couldn't believe what was happening. She was so shocked and thrilled all at the same time. "I...well of course!" She took the ring and slid it on her finger. Tears rolled from her face. "Oh my...Freddy...it's the most beautiful thing I have ever gotten...I will marry you!"

Freddy stood up and gave her a big hug. She cried on his shoulder in happiness. Freddy snuck a few tears...but he made sure nobody saw them.

She said yes...his soon-to-be wife. She loved the ring. The ring glittered in the moon light ray that beamed through a nearby window. She admired its beauty as Freddy hugged her.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Freddy and Bonnie rode together back home. Foxy and Chica were not far behind, they had to stop and get some allergy medicine to take care of Foxy's little cold.

Bonnie was so happy, she kept talking about wedding plans all the way home. Freddy was happy he gets to marry her. For the longest time, he thought Mangleine was the only girl who would love him and marry him, and he couldn't have been more wrong. Instead, he got a beautiful lavender bunny who will love him with all of her heart no matter how much he screws up. He couldn't have been more happier to be with Bonnie.

Bonnie felt the same way about Freddy. She thought she was going to be single for the rest of her life. She thought about the wedding all the way home. She thought of beautiful red roses and Chica being her maid-of-honor. She wants her cousin to walk her, because she has no idea where her parents are. Her cousin was the only one she has left.

She pictured her dress as a beautiful, white, dress fit for a princess. She wanted it simple, but nice and round. She wanted a little bit of sequence and hopefully a little train. She knew her and Chica needed to go dress shopping.

When they pulled into the driveway, Bonnie opened the door to get out of the car. Freddy followed her inside and unlocked the door for her. Freddy opened the door and out of the blue, he picked up Bonnie bridal style and carried her inside.

"Freddy, I can walk..." Bonnie explained.

"Nonsense..." Freddy replied. "Princesses like you don't have to walk..."

Bonnie blushed heavily when he said this. She has never been called a 'princess' before. "Freddy...I'm no princess you know..."

Freddy smiled to her. "You are to me..."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This chapter contains inappropriate content so this is your warning. I personally think it isn't THAT bad and I sure hope it didn't ruin the whole story for you.

Freddy placed Bonnie on the couch so she could get ready for bed. Freddy went to his room to get ready for bed too. Both him and Bonnie took a shower that night. The problem with that was when two showers in a house are used at the same time, the hot water runs out.

"Aiee!" Bonnie screeched as the ice cold water dripped on her fur. To make things worse, her shampoo got in her eyes. Poor blind Bonnie tried to find a towel so she could get to the sink without making a huge mess. Her eyes stung like, well, soap getting in your eyes. She finally found a towel hanging up on the wall. She grabbed it and covered herself the best she could. She accidently tripped and fell out of the shower, landing on the freezing cold tile. "Aiee, Chica, HELP!"

Chica hadn't returned home yet. Poor Bonnie laid on the tile trying to find the counter so she could wash her eyes. She grabbed the edge if the counter to help herself up, but she still couldn't locate the sink. Her towel slid off her body, so now she had to find the stupid towel.

Freddy heard all the racket coming from Chica's room. He opened her bedroom door to find the bathroom door opened. And yes, Bonnie had no towel on.

"Chica, is that you?" Bonnie held her hands out to help herself find who she thought was Chica.

Freddy shut the door fast and heavily blushed out of reaction.

"Chica wait, I need help, I can't see!"

Freddy had to make a decision, Chica may not be home for hours. He covered his eyes and did his best Chica impersonation to try to help Bonnie. "Um...yes Bonnie?"

"Chica, I have soap in my eyes, I can't see, and I don't have clothes on!"

"H-hold on..." Freddy felt for the doorknob and opened the door. He grabbed a washcloth and ran it under the sink. Still with his eyes closed, he gave the wet washcloth to Bonnie.

"Thank you." She said as she rubbed it on her eyes.

Freddy tried to open the door but Bonnie's vision came back before he could leave. When she saw him, she blushed even more than he did. Freddy knew it was too late to leave now, she caught him.

"F...Freddy?"

"I'm sorry!" Freddy turned the other direction. "Chica isn't home and I couldn't stand to see you like that!" He was so embarrassed and ashamed.

"No it's fine..." Bonnie's face was bright red. "At least I can see..."

Freddy was also bright red. He almost looked like a stop light.

Bonnie picked up her towel and wrapped it back around her body. "Well, I need to wash this shampoo out of my hair, hopefully the hot water is back on, my shower was warm at first but then all of the sudden it was freezing."

Freddy lowered his head. "I took the hot water, I'm so sorry Bonnie..."

"It's okay...you didn't see everything did you?" Bonnie's face felt like it was on fire.

"Um...no...I closed my eyes..." Freddy replied, clearly still red as a tomato.

"I'm...a bit...lo..." Bonnie stopped herself from saying something that Freddy would most definitely feel uncomfortable about. She really needed to work on not saying whatever pops in her head.

"Huh?" Freddy asked. "Are you trying to tell me you're lonely or something?"

Bonnie blushed, Freddy was much smarter than he appeared. He knew exactly what she was thinking. Instead of a reply, Bonnie slowly nodded her head while staring at the ground. She was so embarrassed.

"So...you wanna watch something when you get done? Maybe you won't be so lonely." Freddy suggested.

Bonnie knew very well what she wanted. She wanted Freddy to join her in the shower, but she never really thought like this, and neither did Freddy. She didn't want to make Freddy uncomfortable in any way, even though he just saw her with no clothes on. Bonnie wanted him with her, but she was really scared to even so much as to just asking. Bonnie just continued to stare at Freddy.

"Do you want something sweetheart?" Freddy asked her.

Bonnie swallowed and looked at his eyes, she was having a war in her head at the moment.

Freddy sighed. "Bonnie, sweetheart, I can't read minds, if there is something you want you can tell me now and I will do whatever I can to make it happen."

"I just...could you..." Bonnie was clearly stuttering.

"Do you...want me...to take a shower with you?"

Bonnie's face lit up full bright red. Freddy figured out what she was trying to ask him. She didn't know how he did it, but he figured it out. She slowly nodded her head while staring at the floor.

"Oh..." Freddy rubbed his eyes to try to hide his bright red cheeks.

"If you don't want to, we could just forget this moment ever happened..."

Freddy was scared to do this, even though he knew he really wanted to. "Um...okay...but we can't take one here..."

Bonnie left the bathroom and headed to the master. Freddy caught up with her and picked her up.

"Freddy...why do you keep picking me up?" Bonnie asked.

Freddy blushed. "Because I feel this is a...special night..."

Bonnie blushed when he said this. She thinks she knows very well what he means by that.

Freddy let her down by the door. She went into the bathroom and closed the door. "I'll let you know when I'm ready for you..." She told Freddy through the door.

Freddy figured she doesn't want to take off her towel in front of him, so he patiently waited by the door for her. A few seconds later she finally called for him. Freddy walked in, shaking more than ever. He spotted the shower door closed.

"I can't work it..." Bonnie whined.

"Oh...okay..." Freddy replied. He reached for the door but was interrupted by Bonnie's hand slapping his hand.

"No no Freddy..." She declared. "You still have your clothes on..."

Freddy didn't feel violated, but Bonnie was being quite unusual. Never has he ever seen Bonnie...like this...ever. Maybe it's just a female thing, he didn't know, but he didn't mind pleasing her. He trusted Bonnie, he knew she wouldn't take advantage of him, and besides, he really did want to do it deep down.

"Freddy, I'm getting lonely..." Bonnie begged.

Without thinking, Freddy took off all his clothes for her. He opened up the shower door and saw her standing in front of him, with absolutely no clothing on whatsoever. "B...Bonn...Bonnie?" He couldn't help but stare. He had never seen any kind of girl...like that.

Bonnie came really really close to him. "Maybe we can have some fun in bed after?" She whispered.

Freddy smiled and turned bright red. She turned him on in less than a minute. She kissed him gently on the cheek. The kiss made his skin burn from contact, and it felt great.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chica and Foxy finally returned home. Chica entered her room and threw herself on her bed. She started at the mattress Bonnie used to lay on. It was still left perfectly made, just how Bonnie had left it. Chica missed Bonnie sleeping in her room, she missed laughing and giggling with her about absolutely nothing until 12 midnight. She always held those memories close, and always saved the mattress just in case Bonnie returned.

Foxy's room still looked like a tornado came through it. Chica wouldn't dare sleep in it until he at least replaces the mattress (God knows what's been on it). Foxy didn't care, he called it a "manly room" and by "manly" he meant food laying around everywhere, dirty underwear on the floor, trash shoved in corners, and his bed having mysterious food stains. Chica would love to sleep with Foxy, but she doesn't like bugs.

Chica went into the living room to get a granola bar. She didn't see Foxy's old ps2 lying on the floor, so by accident, she tripped over it. She landed on her knee.

Chica rubbed her knee which was now forming a bruise. "What the heck was that?" She whispered to herself.

She turned around and saw the ps2, already hooked up and ready to be played. Chica wondered what it was doing on the floor, but she figured Foxy either got a new one or fixed his old one. She turned it on and the typical ps2 opening popped on the TV.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Foxy walked out of his room, only to find Chica playing some Katamari. She was rolling a huge ball over objects and squishing everything in site. Foxy felt annoyed that she was playing his game system without permission.

"What are you doing?" Foxy asked, obviously irritated.

"Playing Katamari..." Chica answered. "Wanna play?"

"Chica, it's not fixed yet!" Foxy didn't know how the heck she was even playing the dumb thing, but she was, and she appeared to be enjoying it.

Chica paused the game and looked over at him. "Well then why was it plugged in and in the middle of the rug?"

"I was testing it!" Foxy ran over and took the controller away from her. "How did you even.."

Chica snatched the controller back. "I was playing that ya know."

Foxy snatched it back. "I'll give it to you when it's ready..."

Chica and Foxy fought over the controller and argued. Freddy heard all of this and slightly opened his door.

"Shut up!" He screamed. Then he closed the door back.

"This is all your fault Chica!" Foxy yelled.

Chica's anger fueled even more. "MY fault?! You're the one who left the damn thing out, how was I supposed to know it wasn't ready yet?!"

"Ye knew it was mine!" Foxy jumped up and down in anger. "Ye should've asked..."

This time Bonnie opened the door. "SHUT UP!"

"I'm one who paid for it!" Chica yelled.

"Ye gave it to me for me birthday!" Foxy argued.

"Whatever, I should have the right to..."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" This time nobody opened the door, both Bonnie and Freddy yelled this from their bedroom.

Foxy looked at the clearly angry Chica and crossed his arms. "Well, what do ye have to say for yourself lass?"

"I don't have to say nothin, you started it." She crossed her arms.

Foxy raised a finger and tried to say something, but he couldn't think of what exactly he wanted to say. Instead he approached her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry lass..." is all he could say.

Chica hugged him back and kissed him. "I'm sorry too...I should've asked permission..."

"It's okay lass...I still love you...sorry for throwing such a big fit."


	5. Chapter 5

Freddy enjoyed his moment with Bonnie. Bonnie fell asleep right next to him, still with no clothes on. Freddy looked at the clock, it was 3 in the morning. Bonnie stirred in her sleep as Freddy moved. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. In response, she moans very faintly and snuggles with him.

Freddy remembered their special moment they shared with each other last night, especially Foxy and Chica's arguing interrupting some of it. Freddy wanted it all to happen again, just without Foxy and Chica yelling at each other. He slowly fell back asleep, with Bonnie snuggled right next to him.

Bonnie soon woke up, finding herself snuggled close to Freddy. She looked over at the clock, 5 AM. Freddy snored a little, which made Bonnie giggle. She hopped out of the bed, finding she only had her underwear on. She quickly grabbed a t-shirt she found on the floor and ran to Chica's room to get some clothes.

Chica was still sleeping, but the light was turned on and her computer was on the floor, displaying she was downloading something. This could only have meant she was downloading something at night, got tired, and fell asleep. Bonnie snuck past her and quietly opened the dresser. She found some jeans and a red t-shirt with a picture of a music note on it. Chica and Bonnie went shopping a couple weeks ago for clothes.

It was still dark outside, and a little misty too. Bonnie felt wide awake, especially since she had a cup of coffee from the kitchen. She looked over and saw her guitar leaning against the window in the dining room.

She walked over to her guitar and picked it up. While holding it, she went over to the door which led to the garage. Her fingers strung each string, as the song she thought of played in her head.

"I know a man with nothing in his hands, nothing but a rolling stone

He told me about when his house burnt down, and he lost everything he owned

He lay asleep for six whole weeks, they were gonna ask his mother to choose

When he woke up with nothing he said I'll tell you something

When you've got nothing, you've got nothing to lose"

She thought of 'Holes' by Passenger, her favorite song. She continued to play the notes on her guitar.

"Now I've got a hole in my pocket, a hole in my shirt, a whole lot of trouble, he said

But now the money is gone, life carries on and I miss it like a hole in the head"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chica and Freddy woke up at the same time. Freddy walked out of his room and noticed the coffee pot full of coffee. Without questioning it, he grabbed a cup. Chica walked out of her room as well but didn't get any coffee. She did however, hear some music coming from the garage.

"Freddy, do you hear that?" Chica asked.

Freddy sipped his coffee. "Yeah...I do...it's coming from the garage."

Chica walked over to the door and slightly opened the door, spotting Bonnie playing her guitar. She signaled Freddy to come.

Freddy walked over to Chica and peeked inside the slightly opened door. He also spotted Bonnie herself playing her guitar.

"I know a woman with kids around her ankles and a baby on her lap

She said one day her husband went to get a paper and the motherfu**er never came back

Mortgage to pay and four kids to raise, but keeping the wolf from the door

She said the wolf's just a puppy and the door's double locked so why you gotta worry me for"

Chica hummed to the beautiful tune Bonnie played.

"Now he left a in hole in my heart a hole in a promise a hole on the side of my bed

Oh now that he's gone well life carries on and I miss him like a hole in the head"

Freddy thought of when he left Bonnie again. This band really likes to sing about leaving...

"Well sometimes you can't change and you can't choose

And sometimes it seems you gain less than you lose

Now we've got holes in our hearts, yeah we've got holes in our lives

Where we've got holes, we've got holes but we carry on

Where we've got holes in our hearts, yeah we've got holes in our lives

Where we've got holes, we've got holes but we carry on

Said we've got holes in our hearts, yeah we've got holes in our lives

Where we've got holes, we've got holes but we carry on

Said we've got holes in our hearts, we've got holes in our lives

We've got holes, we've got holes but we carry on

Said we've got holes in our hearts, we've got holes in our lives

We've got holes, we've got holes but we carry on

Said we've got holes in our hearts, yeah we've got holes in our lives

Where we've got holes, we've got holes but we carry on..."

Bonnie strummed the last chord of the song on her guitar. Chica walked in the room and clapped for her. Bonnie blushed in embarrassment.

"Wh-when did you get here?" Bonnie asked, obviously embarrassed.

"It was beautiful Bonnie." Chica said, ignoring Bonnie's question. "I wish I could play an instrument like you..."

Bonnie looked at the floor. "I just played what came to my head, it really wasn't that good, Chica." She mumbled.

"Nonsense..." Chica disagreed. "I thought it was beautiful."

Freddy stared at the two from the door. He stayed at a distance where Bonnie couldn't notice him. He thought Bonnie's music was more than just beautiful, in fact, he couldn't describe what he thought about it. He knew it was certainly better than just "beautiful." He wanted to hear her play again, but he was too embarrassed to ask her, she was already a little upset for Chica listening to her without permission.

He looked over to an old base guitar, leaning against a wall in the garage. It was a deep, royal blue with a wooden fretboard. The amp cord was wrapped around the body and covered the silver star that was printed near the guitar strings.

Freddy had forgotten he learned base when he was in his early teens. He actually started learning when he was 11, but didn't really PLAY it until he was 13. He wasn't sure if he still remembered how to play it, considering the last time he played it was when he was 15. Bonnie stood in front of it with her acoustic guitar, fiddling with the strings. Freddy was tempted to play with her, but he was afraid he would mess her up with his rusty skills with the base.

"Can you play anything else?" Chica asked.

Bonnie looked at her guitar. "Well, I can play piano..."

Chica rushed over to a keyboard box that sat in a corner of the garage. It looked like it hasn't been touched in years. Chica dusted it off and opened the box, revealing a piano keyboard that was wrapped in bubble wrap and bordered with styrofoam. She took it out of the box and removed all the packaging, leaving the keyboard stand exposed in the bottom of the box.

Chica hooked it all up and sat Bonnie on a chair in front of it. "I used to play piano..." Chica said. "I wish I hadn't stopped...this was a gift to me from my mother."

Bonnie turned away from the keyboard. "I can't, Chica. This is YOUR keyboard, and not only that, your MOTHER gave it to you.

Chica frowned. "Trust me, my mother wouldn't mind. She gave me this, and I'm letting you play it."

"Didn't you go and see her at Christmas time?" Bonnie asked.

Chica's face showed sadness. "Well...you see..."

Bonnie noticed Chica get uneasy. "You don't have to answer that if you don't want to, Chica..."

"No no no..." Chica corrected. "It's just that...well..."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "Chica, it's okay, you don't have to tell me..."

"My mother is dead." Chica interrupted.

Bonnie was shocked to hear this. She stood quiet for a while trying to process what Chica had told her. How come she is always so happy? Wouldn't one be forever sad if they lose their mother? Why isn't Chica sad? Why isn't Chica crying?

"I try to think happy and always be in a good mood to get my mind off of it." Chica lowered her head. "But it's just the past now..."

On the other side of the door, Freddy was peeking through the slit, shocked as ever. For as long as he knew Chica he thought all this time all her family was still alive.

Chica twiddled her thumbs. "When I go home I just visit my dad and my brother and sister. I'm the oldest, and we lost mom when I was 11."

Bonnie nearly cried, but she didn't want to upset Chica. She knew how Chica felt, because she doesn't have her mother either. Bonnie's parents abandoned her when she was a baby, but to her that seemed better than actually having them die. Chica felt sad about her mother, but she just wanted to move on. Although, she does miss her mother very very much.

"She was killed in a car accident..." Chica said. "But she wanted that keyboard played, and I can barely play it, so by you playing it it would fulfill her wishes."

Bonnie thought for a moment. She didn't want to disrespect Chica's family.

Freddy watched as Bonnie tickled the ivory piano keys, making beautiful music. He smiled and turned red.


	6. Chapter 6

Foxy finally woke up for the day. He sat up in his bed and looked at his clock. It read 11:00 AM. Foxy decided to drag himself out of bed and get dressed for the day. He went to his dresser where he got some jeans and a blue shirt.

He walked into the living room to find Freddy sitting on the couch watching tv. Foxy sat next to him.

"Hey Freddy." He greeted.

"Hi Foxy..." Freddy replied lazily.

"Where is everybody?"

Freddy slouched into the couch. "Eh, in the garage, Bonnie and Chica are playing music back there."

Foxy raised his hand to his chin. "I see...so why are you in here?"

Freddy turned his head and made eye contact with Foxy. "I can't play an instrument like them." He explained. "I'm not musically talented like Bonnie and Chica."

"I didn't even know Chica played an instrument." Foxy stated. "I knew the lass had a keyboard or somethin' like that."

Freddy sighed. "Can you play an instrument?" He sadly asked.

"No, I can't." Foxy explained. "I never could."

Freddy sighed. "I wish I could play one."

"Aye, it's not that easy according to the lass..."

Foxy explained. "She says that it's the most difficult a person could do."

"I still wish I could play like Bonnie can. I wish I never quite on my base."

Foxy slouched like Freddy did. He waved his hook in the air. "At least ye don't have a hook as a hand." He whined.

Freddy stared at the hook. It looked rusted and dull as if it didn't age well. It was a tarnished copper color and was barely sharp. "Aye...I guess..." Freddy said in a terrible pirate accent.

"Don't do that again..." Foxy grouched. "Ye ain't a true pirate..."

Freddy turned his head to make eye contact with the arrogant fox. "Do you like your job?" He asked.

"I do..."

"Then shut-up." Freddy turned back around and turned up the volume on the tv.

Foxy lowered his eyebrows and got up from the couch. He walked to the kitchen and went to the refrigerator. He pulled out a pizza box and opened it up.

Freddy looked behind him and saw the pizza box. "When on Earth did anyone order pizza?" He asked.

"Chica and I went and got some." Foxy explained. "Wanna slice?"

Freddy walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a slice. "Thanks." He said.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bonnie and Chica were still in the garage, trying to re-learn their lost skills on instruments. Bonnie found an old violin case underneath some old newspapers and other miscellaneous items. Chica noticed noticed her looking at it.

"I think my grandfather gave that to me." Chica explained.

Bonnie observed the case. "May I play it?" She asked.

"Sure!" Chica answered. "I'll play along with you!" She grabbed Bonnie's guitar and held it in playing position.

Bonnie took the bow and lightly brushed the strings in a perfect rhythm.

"Bonnie?" Chica interrupted.

Bonnie stopped playing at looked at Chica. "Yes?" She responded.

Chica's eyes grew wide and she smiled. Her cheeks turned bright red. "When are you gonna plan your wedding?" She happily asked.

Bonnie stood and thought for a moment. She went and placed the violin back in its case. She opened the door and walked over to her old room. Chica curiously followed.

Bonnie entered the room and went to the closet. She pulled pulled out 3 wedding magazines and placed them on the floor. "I bought these at the store..." She said to Chica, who was sitting on the floor. Bonnie sat in front of her in criss-cross style. "Let's look at them..."

They both looked at all the pretty dresses and fancy cakes in each magazine. They spent a good amount of time admiring the pretty wedding stuff in the magazines. Bonnie circled the things she would really like in a red marker. There were pretty, sparkly white dresses, flowery wedding cakes, and beautiful flowers of all colors.

Chica spotted some bridesmaids dresses on a page. She saw a baby blue long dress that was bordered with some roses and lace on the neckline. "Oh Bonnie look!" Chica showed the picture of the dress to her.

Bonnie circled the dress in the red marker. "It's pretty..." She said.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Freddy decided to drive up to the diner. He unlocked the doors and entered the vacant building. "It's been awhile since it has been opened." He said to himself.

He went to his office and unlocked the door. On his desk he found a red portfolio with "diner info." labeled on it. He opened the portfolio and imminently found a black and white photo inside of it. It had a man standing in front of the diner with a little boy. The man was tall, dressed nice, and had a stack of cash in his hand. The boy was wearing overalls and had messy hair and was missing a few teeth. He also wore big, round glasses and held an action figure in his right hand. Freddy smiled because he remembered that little boy was him and that man was his father.

"Nerdy little jerk." Freddy mumbled jokingly. He dug a little more and found a little note in it. It read...

"Dear son,

Don't screw up the family business okay? I would trust your other brother but I feel like my oldest boy can take care of it. Keep it opened and don't ruin any of your mother's recipes.

-Dad"

Freddy forgot the original reason why he came all the way to work. Something to do with getting ready for tomorrow? He got distracted with old memories in that portfolio. He found several old photos, recipes, and money histories. He had several flashbacks about his childhood and his teenage years, and boy did he not miss it.

Freddy was always teased when he was in elementary and junior high because he was and nerdy boy who just loved the outdoors. Nobody seemed to accept Freddy, not even the nerdy boys. He always sat by himself during lunch and at recess, he always played by himself. One would think he would be the popular kid because his parents owned a very successful restaurant everyone in town loved, but no, his younger brother, Goldie, was the popular one.

When Freddy entered high school he was sick and tired of being bullied. He replaced his glasses with contacts, brushed his hair for once, dressed like like a "bad boy" (you know like the cool boys at schools, use your imagination), and stopped carrying around his superman action figure. He got way more involved with girls than ever and that's where he met Mangline.

Mangline was a cheerleader who really wasn't very nice to others. She always skinned the school dress code with her short skirts and high heel shoes. She was just nothing but trouble for Freddy. She always bossed him around and begged him to do very very bad things. If he failed to do what she says she threatened to tell all of her brother, the quarterback of the football team. She told him her brother would beat him up and of course he believed her. He was so lucky he met Bonnie.

Freddy also got involved with drugs back in high school too. He remembered the heavy drinking at parties and inappropriate dancing with the drunk girls. He couldn't even remember if he did anything with any one of them. His desperate wanting of not being a nerd anymore led him to some big trouble, and even led to his father not trusting him.

He was lucky he even got the restaurant passed down to him instead of his brother.

Freddy setted up everything for tomorrow. He counted the money, he restocked on food, he made sure all the dishes were clean, and he took note of broken tables and/or chairs. He moved the broken furniture to the back so Foxy and him could work on them later. The restaurant still had more than enough tables and chairs for everybody, so it wasn't a worry for Freddy.

He left the diner and locked the doors closed. He went over to his car to drive home. On his way back he thought of Bonnie and how he already missed her. Even though she was just at home, it seemed to him she was so far away. Freddy just couldn't wait to see her, he wanted to hug her as soon as he walked through the door.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Back at the house, Bonnie and Chica continued to look at wedding stuff through a bunch of magazines. They both just couldn't wait for the big day. Bonnie told Chica she wanted her to be the maid of honor. They both went through all kinds of dresses and stuff.

Foxy sat on the couch, taking his mid-afternoon nap while watching some American Ninja Warrior. Next to him was an empty pudding cup, which was his snack before he fell asleep. Freddy opened the door which made Foxy wake up. He looked over at the bear, who had some random sandwich in his hand.

"What ye got there?" Foxy asked.

Freddy looked at the sandwich. "Oh this? That was my lunch from earlier, I am just throwing it away."

Foxy turned back around and looked at the TV.

"Did you think I brought lunch or something?" Freddy asked.

"I ate leftover pizza." Foxy told him.

Freddy sat his stuff on the kitchen counter. He looked around for Bonnie, but he soon noticed she wasn't there. "Where is Bonnie?"

"She's in the room with the lass..." Foxy answered. "...I think..."

Freddy went to Chica's room and knocked on her door. He heard a very girly "yes" come from the other side.

"I'm just letting you guys know I'm home and Foxy's still here..." Freddy replied.

"Oh okay!" The voice replied.

Freddy stared at the door for a moment. "Why is your door closed?" He asked.

The voice suddenly turned defensive on him. "Don't come in!" It yelled.

Freddy had enough respect to fulfill their wishes and left them alone. He walked back to the living room where Foxy was still laying on the couch.

"Lasses won't let ye in, Fazbear?" Foxy asked.

Freddy shrugged. "They may be doing something that they don't want me to see, I respect and trust them enough, Foxy."

"Hang on..." Foxy got up from his seat and went over to Chica's room and knocked on the door. The voice replied again with "yes?".

"Open the door!" Foxy demanded.

"No way!" The voice replied. "You could've said please..."

"Open the door, Chica." Foxy demanded again.

"Not yet Foxy!"

Foxy opened the door forcefully with Freddy standing behind him. In the room was Bonnie standing in the middle, wearing a beautiful, white dress. It was strapless, and was laced with a satin ribbon and studded with pears all around the neck line. She had a fairly short train in the back and the dress neatly laced together in a perfect, criss-cross pattern on the back. To finish, she had a large, white, satin bow in the middle. Chica ran over to the door and slammed it shut, hoping Freddy didn't see anything.

"Foxy how dare you?!" She yelled from the other side.

"Fazbear wanted to see Bonnie." He pitifully explained. "I was wondering why you guys shut us out..."

"Well she ain't ready yet!" Chica yelled back.

Foxy turned over to Freddy. "Sorry..."

Freddy lowered his eyebrows. "I didn't say barge in and interrupt them, Foxy." He growled.

Foxy lowered his head and walked back to the living room in shame. Freddy walked the opposite direction to his room and laid on his bed face-down.


	7. Chapter 7

While Freddy was gone, Bonnie and Chica had left to the dress store to look at dresses. It didn't take them long to find the perfect one, and it only costed them $200.00! They had found it in the clearance aisle, so of course it had some issues with it. Bonnie had to wear it again at home so Chica could fix it. It was a bit ripped on the sides, but Chica fixed it to make it look new.

Luckily, Freddy didn't see Bonnie in her dress. He felt bad for interrupting them, but really, it was Foxy's fault. Sure Foxy meant nothing by it, but it was still quite rude. Freddy sat in the living room on the couch and watched American Ninja Warrior with Foxy. He fell into a light sleep and sat lopsided on the couch. Foxy rested his head on his hand.

Foxy's stomach started to growl, he was getting a bit hungry. He wanted to tell Chica, but he didn't want to make her even more upset than she already was. He hates to see Chica upset, so he tried his best to keep her happy, although he failed miserably. It seemed Chica was always annoyed with him. He didn't mean to annoy her, but it just seemed like he did.

Bonnie was different from Chica. It took a lot to just annoy her a little bit, but each is own. Foxy loved Chica more than anything, and he wouldn't trade her for the world, even if she was annoyed with him. He wanted to do everything he could to impress the pretty blonde girl, even if it was the last thing he did.

When Chica was younger, she really didn't like Foxy at all. Chica didn't care about love at all when she was younger, she was just a little farm girl who wanted to wrangle cows all day. Foxy was one of the "cool kids" who tried to have friends. Little did he know he would fall in love with Chica, but he certainly didn't expect Chica to love him back.

After about an hour Bonnie finally came out of her room and went to the living room. She noticed Foxy had left, but Freddy was still taking his nap. Chica had walked past her so she could make some dinner for the night. Bonnie stared at Chica until she completely disappeared into the kitchen. As soon as she did, Bonnie plopped herself next to Freddy and laid her head down on his shoulder. She poked him until he woke up.

Freddy opened his eyes very slowly. "Yes sweetheart?" He replied lazily.

Bonnie rubbed his shoulder. "I just missed you..." She flirted.

Freddy grinned slightly as she did this. "I missed you too..." He replied to her.

Bonnie kissed him on the cheek. "I'm sorry I threw you out..."

"It's okay, don't worry about it." He mumbled to her.

She blushed when she heard his voice. "When do you think will be a good time for the wedding?"

Freddy went quiet for a bit. "I...I don't know..." He replied. "But any day is a good day my love..."

Bonnie didn't really like that answer, she was so stumped on WHEN to have the wedding. She didn't want to plan it on a bad day, and Freddy wasn't helping much. She didn't want this to be all about her, she wanted Freddy to be involved too. But now it looks like he really just wants to leave all of this up to Bonnie.

Chica was cooking some chicken (oh the irony) with carrots and potatoes. The chicken was covered with homemade BBQ sauce. She had made some a few days before and she used some leftovers.

"Dinner is ready!" She yelled.

Foxy came running from his room to the kitchen. He glanced at the food and looked at Chica. "You made chicken?"

Chica put her hands on her hips. "Yes, is there a problem?"

Foxy lowered his head. "No, I just think it's a bit...ironic..."

Chica stood back into a normal position. "Well...I'm a different kind of chicken...the chicken I used was a bad chicken who was raised to literally be killed...I'm just a farm girl."

Foxy raised an eyebrow. "Does this mean you're a cannibal?"

Chica's face turned green. "No way!" She yelled. "That's disgusting! I told you, this is a different chicken!"

"Okay, sorry for making you mad..." Foxy said softly.

"I'm just so frustrated!" Chica snapped. "I just want to move out already, but I'll miss Freddy and Bonnie! I don't know what to do!" She started to cry a bit. "Bonnie told me I'm her best friend."

Foxy placed his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it lass." He softly spoke. "It hasn't been confirmed yet, we have plenty of time to work all of this out."

Chica wiped her tears. "I'm sorry..." She sniffled.

Foxy grabbed her and brought her into a hug. He lightly kissed her head. "Don't worry lass, it'll be alright..."

"I'm just so frustrated with everything." She sniffled.

Foxy released her and looked at her. "Is that why you haven't been acting yourself, lass?"

Chica looked at him with her teary eyes. "I haven't been the same?"

Foxy placed his hand on her shoulder. "I could just tell there was something wrong, lass."

Chica's eyes teared up even more. She threw her arms around Foxy. "I'm so sorry." She sobbed.

Foxy ran his fingers through her feathers. "I still love ye lass..."

Chica made eye contact with him and smiled. "I love you too, Foxy."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After dinner, Bonnie went to go lay down on Freddy's bed. It was very comfortable to her, it felt like she was laying on a cloud. She lifted up the blankets and wrapped herself in them. She felt a little tired so she decided to rest a bit.

Soon later, Freddy walked into the room, with the same idea Bonnie had. He had a book in his hand, it was just one of his favorites, Top of the Line.

He laid down on the bed next to Bonnie. When he got under the blankets, Bonnie cuddled up next to him and kissed him. She stroked his neckline. "Hi sweetie."

Freddy turned his head over to her. "Is there something you want, Bonnie?" He asked. "I'll do whatever you want..."

Bonnie just smiled and climbed on top of him. She ran her hands up his shirt.

Freddy giggled. "Bo...Bonn...Bonnie...this...this is...so...not like you..." He barely got these words out.

Bonnie laughed. "I'm in the mood..." She whispered to him.

Freddy just gave in to her wishes and pulled her as close as he could. When she was close enough that he actually felt her belly, something didn't feel right. It was a bump...a very small bump, not big enough to notice unless you actually feel it. Freddy feared the worst, was Bonnie sick?

"Uh, Bonnie?" He quietly asked.

"Yes my love?"

Freddy didn't know how to ask her without making her think he was calling her fat, which he wasn't. "Um...your belly..."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "What about it?"

Freddy had to think some more, he didn't want to make her upset. "Why...is...you know...a bump?"

Bonnie was still confused. "A bump?"

"Y...yes..." Freddy stuttered.

Bonnie rolled over until she was laying on her back on the bed. She rubbed her hand across her belly and to her surprise, she did have a bump. She had no idea what it was, it didn't hurt. It didn't feel like anything. "I...never noticed..." She responded.

Freddy wrapped his arms around her. "You don't think something is very wrong do you?" He worriedly asked.

Bonnie stared at the ceiling. "...I don't know..." She replied. "Maybe it's just because of..." Bonnie had to think of how she would put this. "It is my time for...my cycle..."

Freddy knew exactly what she was talking about. "...oh." He muttered. "Never mind then, sorry for asking."

Bonnie didn't really care that Freddy knew, he did have a female in the house long before her, and she trusts him with anything. He is going to be her husband soon, so she should trust him. It is a little embarrassing to talk about...that...but Freddy just shook it off and made a mental note to not tick her off, otherwise he would probably not make it out alive.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bonnie eventually just passed out on the bed. Freddy noticed she was snoring kind of loud for some reason that night. She tossed occasionally from side to side, it seemed to Freddy she was having a rough night, or at least in a deep sleep.

_Bonnie's dream…_

Chica finally finished touching up Bonnie's dress just before the wedding started. Bonnie was so excited for her special night, especially because she was marrying the man of her dreams. Chica dropped the train to the floor so Bonnie's dress looked way fuller. Chica fluffed it a bit, which made it look like a marshmallow. Bonnie didn't mind, she was fixing to be a Mrs. Fazbear, so she didn't care what she looked like.

Soon later, 2 little knocks were heard from the door. "Come in!" Bonnie yelled.

Bon Bon opened the door slightly and poked her head through. "You ready yet?" She asked Bonnie.

Bonnie stood up straight and rolled her shoulders back. "More than ever…" She replied.

Bon Bon opened the door completely and grabbed Bonnie's hand the "fancy" way. She led Bonnie to the end of a fairly short line of bridesmaids and groomsmen. Chica handed Bonnie a big bouquet of flowers and Bon Bon stood next to her, getting ready to walk her. Since Bonnie didn't have anybody close to her that would walk her, her cousin, Bon Bon, said she would do it. The doors opened wide, which greeted with a beautiful red carpet that was coated with flower petals. Bonnie could see Freddy standing at the very end of the building, rocking on his feet and wearing his best tux he had. Bonnie wanted to run to him so bad, but she knew that would be extremely inappropriate.

The bridesmaids and groomsmen began to arm link each other and walk down the aisle. They ended up in another line, but this one bordered the stage like wallpaper in a way. Soon the grand entrance, Bonnie's entrance. Bon Bon arm linked her on her right and Chica arm linked her on the left. Both girls walked Bonnie to her man and even teared up a little. As they got closer, they could see Foxy nudging Freddy every time Freddy appeared to be developing tears. Freddy nudged him back, with ended up with Foxy pinching Freddy's right shoulder. Freddy Indian rope burned his back and Foxy slapped his back. Of course for some reason this whole "fight" went completely unnoticed.

When the girls got to Freddy, Bon Bon and Chica unlinked themselves from Bonnie and each gave her a big hug, as if they were all sisters. Bon Bon and Chica went to the chairs that were reserved for them and sat down to enjoy the ceremony.

The priest who was standing behind them asked them to take each other's hands. As he read a scripture from the bible (sorry if that offended anyone), Freddy and Bonnie just looked at each other's eyes. The priest made them repeat some vales, and they did. Bonnie was just waiting for the kiss they were about to have to seal everything off. Finally, which seemed like forever, the priest finally told them to kiss so they could seal their marriage forever. Freddy moved Bonnie's vail out of her face and planted his lips onto her's. Then, suddenly, she heard him murmur something to her.

"Bonnie wake up…"

Bonnie wasn't sure if she was just hearing things. "Um, what Freddy?"

Freddy nudged her slightly. "Honey, wake up, please. Are you okay?"

Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "I don't understand…"

She felt his soft lips on her cheek. "Bonnie, please wake up…"

The dream had faded to black…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bonnie slowly opened her eyes and found herself face to face with Freddy in bed. Freddy had been nudging her to get her to wake up because he was worried about her unusual snoring. "Are you all right?" Is all he said to her.

"I am…what made you think I wasn't?" She questioned.

Freddy looked deep into her eyes. "You were tossing a lot, and you were snoring…" He told her softly.

Bonnie gave him a small smile. "I was just in a very nice dream…" She said.


	8. Chapter 8

Freddy's alarm went off and played the tune it always played. Freddy woke up as soon as he heard it and laid his fist hard on the snooze button. Bonnie slept through the noise, still cuddled up against Freddy. Freddy wanted to stay with her all day at home, but he needed to go to work today.

He crawled out of bed, which made Bonnie open her eyes. Not realizing she had woken up, he went straight to his closet to get something to wear for the day. Bonnie sat up and stared at the bear as he was getting dressed.

She soon crawled out of the bed and found some clothes she had gotten last night from her closet. She still needed to move her stuff from Chica's room to her new room. Bonnie wore her usual work vest and red tie. Underneath the vest, she wore a plain white dress shirt, like she always wore for work. She went over to Chica's room so she could brush her hair and teeth.

As she was approaching the door, she felt her stomach bubbling, which made her very nauseous. She was about to throw up. In response to her feelings, she sprinted over to the bathroom and went over to the toilet, where she just threw up uncontrollably.

Chica was tieing her shoe and heard Bonnie's sick noises from the restroom. Concerned for her friend, she went over to the bathroom and opened the door, only to find Bonnie sitting on her knees throwing up. Chica, worried, went to go run a washcloth in warm water under the sink. She ringed out the water and laid it on the back of Bonnie's neck. It certainly helped Bonnie to stop throwing up, and she noticed her stomach had felt a lot better. Chica rubbed her back as she got up from her knees.

"Are you okay?" Chica asked, clearly still worried.

"I'm fine..." Bonnie said as she rubbed her stomach. "I just got a little sick..."

Chica stopped rubbing her back and placed her hands on her hips. "Sick is right, you're not going to work today..."

Bonnie looked at her with sad eyes. "But...why? I feel a lot better than I did."

"Who knows if you have a virus." Chica answered her. "There is one going around."

"I feel better, Chica, honest I do." Bonnie seemed like she was a little kid asking their parents for a toy.

"Well, I have some stomach medicine..." Chica began to leave to the kitchen. "Just, get ready I guess, hope you feel better..."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chica lied to Bonnie and went to Freddy's room. She knocked on the door and Freddy answered not too long after.

"Bonnie is sick." She told him.

Freddy raised an eyebrow. "Bonnie is sick?"

"Yeah..."

Freddy's eyes dropped in sadness. "What is wrong with her?"

Chica twiddled her thumbs. "Well, she has a stomach problem, I was just letting you

know..."

Bonnie continued to brush her fur. Her ears became soft and fluffy as she stroked the bristles on her lavender fur. Her stomach didn't hurt anymore, but she found it odd she just felt sick all of the sudden. She didn't feel sick when she first woke up, and she certainly didn't feel sick yesterday. Her stomach felt very bloated, as if she gained 5 or 6 pounds, she knew this was gonna be a bad cycle.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bonnie decided to go to the diner to work despite her stomach issues that morning. Freddy didn't stop her, but he told her she had to wash her hands very often. Bonnie didn't feel sick at all after that morning, so she figured the dinner last night made her stomach disagree with her. She rode with Freddy this time to the diner, because both Freddy and Chica feared Foxy's reckless driving would make Bonnie sick again.

When they arrived at the diner, Freddy got a thermometer to check Bonnie's temperature to make sure she wasn't running a fever. Turns out Bonnie was a normal temperature, so Freddy didn't worry that she had a contagious virus or anything. He took more tests from her just to be 100% positive she was healthy enough to do her job, and she was. None of the tests showed she had any type of virus, so he figured Chica's dinner last night made her stomach upset.

"Alright sweetie, you're good today. But if you feel sick in any way, you need to come to my office and let me know. I can't make you work when you're sick." Freddy kissed her on the cheek and went to his office. Bonnie went to the kitchen and turned on the coffee pot, to make fresh warm coffee for the day.

Foxy and Chica bursted through the door just before the 9:00 alarm rang, as usual. Time for the diner to re-open!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Foxy continued to read his magazine while having his feet propped up on the counter. He heard the door open, along with the bell that ringed. He had the first customer for the day.

"Just sit anywhere you like..." He said, not raising his head from the magazine.

A few seconds later, a few more people came in, and patted the customer on the back. "He said we could sit anywhere." The customer told the people. They were all guys, big guys, it looked like they stopped for breakfast before work. Bonnie saw them walk in and rushed to the kitchen to get her notepad. She was excited to serve her first customers for the day.

The men sat at a table and waited for Bonnie. Bonnie approached the table with her notepad. "Hello guys, my name is Bonnie, can I start you men off with something to drink?" She kindly asked.

"Water please." Said one of the men.

"Coffee."

"Coffee for me as well."

"Just some water please."

Bonnie scribbled the orders on her notepad and went to the kitchen to get their drinks. She filled the cups up and a fresh pot of hot coffee and delivered them to the table.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The day was pretty slow until lunch time, and by that time Bonnie hardly got a chance to breathe. After lunch it calmed down until the point where the restaurant closed. The diner closes at 7, so they served some dinner, but not much. Bonnie did some last minute cleaning while Chica cleaned up the kitchen and Foxy counted the money. Freddy came out of his office to see if everything was in their place, which everything was. Chica came out from the kitchen wiped some sweat from her forehead.

"Wow, that was a busy day..." She gasped.

Bonnie carried some dishes to the kitchen to clean them up for tomorrow morning. Foxy closed the register after he counted the money. "We made $1000 even..." Foxy stated.

Freddy nodded his head and went over to the door. He switched the sign from "open" to "closed." Bonnie came back from the kitchen and grabbed her scarf she brought with her to work. Chica followed and grabbed her jacket. Foxy got up from his chair and went to his van and started it to get the heater going. Chica got in the van and Foxy drove away.

Bonnie waited for Freddy to finish some last minute business. She stood by the door with her scarf around her neck, ready for any cold day. Freddy approached her and grabbed her hand. They both walked to his car, Bonnie sat on the other side while Freddy sat in the driver's seat. He started the car and turned on the heater, it was still very cold outside.

"What ever happened to my car?" Bonnie asked.

"I called it in..." Freddy responded. "It'll be here tomorrow afternoon."

Bonnie was happy she could get her car back, even though it desperately needed some work. She smiled as she heard Freddy's response, for she could now drive herself to work.

There was some silence between the two on the way home. Bonnie broke the silence to keep this moment from becoming awkward. "So...how does March 4th sound?" She asked.

Freddy was confused. "For what?"

Bonnie chuckled. "Our wedding silly!"

Freddy didn't care when they had their wedding, all he cared about was being with Bonnie forever and finally tying the knot. "That sounds perfect." He smiled a little in response to her.

Bonnie wrote in a notebook labeled "Wedding Plans" the date. Only 3 months and it was final!

A week later...

Bonnie was getting worried. She hadn't felt any signs of starting her cycle, and still felt sick. She started to slowly realize Chica was right, she may just be a future mother.

She woke up for the day, next to Freddy like every morning. Normally she would give him a good morning kiss or something, but today, she really needed to leave ASAP. She quickly jumped out of the bed and sprinted over to Chica's room. Chica woke up to the sudden door opening and spotted Bonnie rummaging through the closet as if she was late for something.

Chica rubbed her head. "What's the rush, Bonnie?" She lazily asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"I need a test...NOW." Bonnie confronted. She was definitely determined to accomplish that goal today.

Chica got out of the bed and threw on some clothes she had laying out on her little chair. "I'll come with you..." She stated.

Both girls had a cup of coffee and ran straight for the door. Chica grabbed Foxy's van keys and cranked up the van. It was a little snowy outside, but it wasn't enough to become an obstacle to Chica.

When they finally arrived, they both walked over to the entrance. They went over to the pharmacy section, walking like they were on a mission. They found the "test" they were looking for, so they headed to the front to pay for it. Chica grabbed a soda to try to cover up what they were buying when they got home. They were gonna tell Freddy of course, they were really just trying to hide from Foxy, so he doesn't make a rude comment like he always does.

Bonnie's stomach felt queasy all the way home, even though Chica wasn't a reckless driver. She was nervous what she was about to find out, it could determine her future.

When they arrived home, Bonnie slowly got out of the van and took some deep breaths, she was really scared. Chica rubbed her back in a friendly way as an attempt to calm her. When they entered the living room, they were greeted by the pirate fox, sitting on the couch watching TV as usual.

"What ye lasses doin'?" He asked, smiling dumbly.

"Oh, just coming back from the store..." Chica answered as she placed the bags on the table.

Foxy sat right-side up. "Whatcha got?"

Chica rummaged a bit through the bags. "Snacks..."

Bonnie had the test in her pocket, she wasn't stupid enough to leave it in the bag. While Chica and Foxy were talking, she snuck into the restroom to test herself. She slowly closed the door and locked it, and un boxed the test.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So ye just got snacks, lass?"

Chica stuffed some chips she bought in her mouth. "Yep..."

"Any for me?" Foxy begged.

Chica tossed some skittles over at Foxy. It landed on his lap perfectly. "Yay!" He cheered. Chica also threw some root beer at him. Foxy opened it and it sprayed in his eye. "Oww! God dam in, Chica!" He yelled.

"You should've used common sense and saw that it was shaken up." Chica boasted. She threw a hand towel at him so he could get the stinging soda out of his eye.

As Foxy was finishing wiping his eye, Bonnie bursted through the bathroom door and ran into the living room. "It's positive, it's positive!" She yelled excitedly.

Chica was confused, she thought Bonnie was going to be upset, turns out she was the total opposite!

"What's positive, why are you so happy?" Foxy asked, annoyed.

Bonnie ran over to Chica and gave her a big hug. "It's positive, Chica!" She cheered.

Chica hugged her back. "I'm so happy for you!"

Freddy heard all of the cheering from his office, so naturally, he went to go check out what was all going on in the living room. He came into total chaos, Bonnie and Chica were jumping in happiness while Foxy tried to yell over them to get them to calm down.

Bonnie accidently jumped a little too much and bumped into Freddy. "Oh sorry, Freddy." She apologetically said. She gave him a big hug. "It's positive!" She yelled, which was muffled in his fur.

Freddy looked down at her, confused. "Positive? What's positive?"

Bonnie clapped her hands. "I'm pregnant!" She cheered.

Foxy looked at her and Freddy in shock. Freddy's expression remained blank as his color literally drained. He looked off into the distance with a blank stare. Anybody would think he was sick, but he was just in extreme shock.

Bonnie frowned and dropped her ears. "What's wrong, Freddy? We're gonna have a baby! Aren't you excited?!"

Foxy turned and looked at the two. "Looks like you forgot the most important rule, Fazbear..." He smarted off. "...don't forget

to..."

Freddy covered his ears. "I get Foxy, stop being disgusting!"

Foxy laughed and turned back around.

Bonnie still had Freddy in a tight grasp. "We're gonna have a baby, Freddy!"

He finally hugged her back, but it wasn't willingly, it was like he was forced to. "I know." He said with a concerned tone.

His mind was racing with all different thoughts. Here is this girl he met on the side of the road, and not too much later, she's about to be with his wife, and on top of all that, he already got her pregnant! His thoughts rushed with worry and confusion. How did this all happen so fast? Sure, he was happy he is going to be a father, but how is he ever going to tell his family? How is one going to tell their parents that they are grandparents AND tell them you have a fiancè? This didn't formulate in Freddy's head, all it did was cause massive explosions in his thoughts. But for now, Bonnie was his concern. He knew he has to keep her extra happy and healthy until the baby arrives.

A/N: I feel this fanfiction is being rushed, but I'm trying to squeeze as much as I can into one chapter. Yes I know, RMF27 does it WAY better than me but hey, this is originally his fanfiction. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, more will be available soon!


	9. Chapter 9

Bonnie still felt a little sick, her stomach was swollen and it hurt. She went to go take a nap in Freddy's bed to attempt to feel better. The room reminded of her of a cave almost, not considering there was a window, but it was the coldest room in the house. She could sleep so easily, the blankets were so warm. Freddy liked being under warm blankets in his cold room, and Bonnie liked it too. She slept so easily.

Bonnie pulled back the blankets and crawled in the bed. She wrapped herself in the plushy blankets and fluffed the pillow. She felt strangely exhausted, even though it was only 2:00. She ignored the sunlight gleaming through the window, and fell fast asleep.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Freddy sat in the living room to watch some TV. Today the diner was closed, as always, Wednesdays is when the diner closes. He switched the channel to the weather, mainly because there was nothing else on.

"Hello everybody!" The weather lady pulled up her map to predict the weather. "Today, we are having severe thunderstorms throughout the region, and a flash flood warning from 2:30 until 10:00 tonight."

Freddy looked outside, and for some reason it was sunny. He looked to see if he even had the right news network turned on, and sure enough, it was the correct one.

"It is sunny right now, but the storm is coming in fast. I would advise to stay indoors until the rain clears out."

Freddy looked outside and saw a giant raincloud headed straight forward, the storm was on its way. He got up from his chair to shut the curtains so the rain didn't bother him. He heard droplets hit the window, and raised his ears in response. He sat back down and changed the channel.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chica and Foxy sat in the back room and played some video games. Thunder boomed and illuminated the sky. It was so loud that the two felt the floor shake.

"Ye heard that, lass?" Foxy turned and peered outside the window.

Chica sat back in her chair lazily. "Looks like a storm is coming in."

"Aye..." He stood up and crossed his arms. "Ye don't think the power is going to go out, do ye?"

Chica continued to mash buttons on the controller. "Nonsense...the power-"

The game turned to black and all the lights went off, the power had went out. "Hey!" Chica yelled in frustration. She threw her controller on the floor.

"The power did go out, lass." Foxy said in an 'I told you so' tone.

Chica's face turned a little red. "Don't you think I know that?!" She yelled. "Now we don't have any power!"

Foxy rubbed her shoulder as she crossed her arms. "Calm down lass, the power will come back on eventually."

Chica relaxed her tense shoulders. "I know, Foxy. I'm sorry...again."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hey my love."

Bonnie woke up and rolled her eyes. She started up and saw Freddy himself standing in the doorway, with barely any light shining on him. Bonnie could hardly see him. "Did I wake you?" He gently asked.

Bonnie stared in awe for a few seconds before answering. "N-no."

Freddy walked over to her. "Oh..." He sat on the edge of the bed next to her. "You comfortable?"

Bonnie nodded as she blushed heavily. Freddy got up and went to the other side of the bed. He got under the blankets and pulled Bonnie close to him. Her face illuminated with her bright red blush. She rolled over so her face was right in front of his. He pulled her into an intense kiss. Bonnie felt butterflies in her stomach as he continued to kiss her. She stroked his soft fur as she was snuggled in his arms.

Freddy gently started to run his hands up her shirt. Bonnie heavily blushed, he hasn't done THIS before. It strangely felt nice to her. He climbed on top of her and started to take off her clothes. Bonnie flinched when she felt his cold hands on her warm skin. Freddy defensively held his hands back.

"S-sorry..." Freddy stuttered while blushing heavily.

Bonnie stared at him. "Oh, it's okay, it just...surprised me a little." She muttered.

After staring at him for a couple of minutes, she ran a finger up his chest. He blushed heavily as he did this, and moved her hand on the bottom of his shirt. Bonnie looked at him and smiled deviously. She sat up and took his shirt off. Freddy blushed and continued to undress her.

Bonnie went under the blankets to undress him as well. She giggled and Freddy continued to blush. She felt a small touch on her shoulder, which made her flinch. "Freddy?"

She felt the hand shake her a bit. "You okay, Bonnie?"

Bonnie looked up and saw Freddy's hand on her shoulder. "I'm fine...'"

"Okay...I'll just lay here then...if you don't mind..."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "Um...sure...but you're already laying down..."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Freddy sat next to the sleeping bunny on his bed. He heard her mumble that she didn't mind he would lay down next to her. He got under the covers, but didn't touch her, she looked too peaceful and he didn't want to disturb her. She snored a little and mumbled his name.

"Yes?" He answered.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I...want you..." She gasped. Freddy began kissing her neck and down on her body. Bonnie felt warm all over her body.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Freddy looked confused at her. "I don't understand..."

Bonnie moved and laughed as she did it, clearly sleeping. Freddy chuckled a bit and read his favorite book he brought to the room with him. He figured since the power was out he could relax and read a little until the lights came back on. It was pitch black outside, but Freddy had a book light so he could at least see. The sky illuminated with thunder, which made the house rattle a bit.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Freddy...I can't...please!" Bonnie yelled. "I can't take it anymore!"

Freddy knew what she wanted. He climbed on top of her..."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Freddy!" She yelled.

He nearly jumped out of his spot, dropping his book on the floor. He looked over at Bonnie, who was moving around with a pillow in a hug. He figured she must have been having some sort of crazy dream...or a nightmare! He freaked out and began shaking her.

"Bonnie!" Freddy held her little body in a protective position. "Please wake up!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Freddy picked her up and held her in his arms. "Sweetie?"

"Yes my love?" Bonnie replied lustfully.

"Please wake up..."

Bonnie looked at him in confusion. Wake up? Was this all just a dream? Freddy and the room soon faded all away to black, she was dreaming.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bonnie slowly opened her eyes and found Freddy holding her, almost like a baby. "You okay, sweetie?"

She dropped her ears. "I'm fine...what made you think I wasn't?"

"Well, you screamed my name and I thought something was wrong..."

Bonnie's whole face turned red. "I...did?"

"Yeah, I thought something was wrong, like if you were having a bad dream or something."

"Oh..." Bonnie certainly didn't want to tell him what her dream was about. She figured her hormones were out-of-whack or something. Freddy softly stroked her ears and she closed her eyes in enjoyment.

Freddy placed his hand on her baby bump. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling tired, but other than that fine." She rubbed his hand that was on her bump.

He smiled. "Our little baby of our own..."

Bonnie stared happily into his brown eyes. "I'm so excited to find out what it is..."

Freddy kissed her head. "I'm excited too."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Foxy went to the power box to attempt to turn the power on. He flashed a flashlight on the box and opened the lock, which revealed a circuit board and some switches. He turned on the first switch, which made the electricity come back on.

"Yay! The power is on!" Chica cheered from the other room.

Foxy closed the box and locked it back. He went to the living room where he found Chica watching TV. "I turned the power on, lass."

Chica smiled. "Thanks, Foxy!"

Just as Foxy left, the sky once again illuminated with thunder, which turned off the power again.

"God dam it!" Foxy stormed over to the couch and threw himself into a sitting position next to Chica. "I'm not going to turn it on again, lass." He growled.

"I never asked you to." Chica giggled.

Foxy crossed his arms. "Now there ain't nothin to do!"

"We could talk about our feelings." Chica laughed at the annoyed Fox.

"I ain't gonna talk about nothin, lass." Foxy grabbed his pirate magazine he kept on the coffee table. "Especially my 'feelings'..."

"Eh whatever, you're just jelly." Chica laid on her stomach next to Foxy on the couch.

"Jelly about what?" Foxy questioned.

"Jelly that I'm prettier than you!" Chica rolled over and started laughing hard. "Nah I'm just playin."

Foxy smiled. "Aye lass, you're the prettiest girl I know."

Chica blushed at the complement. "You're the best, Foxy." Finally, the rain began to calm down and the electricity came back on. Chica turned back on the TV and the Playstation with Foxy right beside her.


	10. Chapter 10

It was finally time, the moment everyone waited for, the wedding day. It was mid-summer with the sun shining bright and the birds singing. Bonnie picked to have the wedding outdoors, because of the pretty weather that has been happening.

Chica and she were in a room getting ready for the big day. Bonnie wore pretty flowers in her hair along with a silky, white vail that draped along her back. Chica zipped up the dress as Bonnie fidgeted into the dress. "It's a bit tight…" Bonnie complained.

"Oh you're just nervous." Chica laughed. "It wasn't tight a few days ago!"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Well it is now."

Chica loosened the corset ribbon that laced on the back. Bonnie sighed in relief. "Better?"

"Yeah, a lot better." She sat down on the floor. "I can't believe the day is finally here…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Freddy waited at the end of the aisle, rocking on his heals all alone on stage. He couldn't wait to see Bonnie in her dress and to finally tie the knot permanently with her. Freddy perked his ears up as a response to some music beginning to play. This was a sign that the ceremony had begun.

First came the flower girl. This young little bunny was a 2nd cousin to Bonnie, and she lived with some other cousins of Bonnie's. Next came the ring barrier, which was Freddy's nephew. Goldie had a son a few years ago, so naturally, Freddy and Bonnie wanted him to be the ring barrier. He was a little blue bear with a gray tuxedo and had one front tooth missing. As he was walking the rings down the aisle, he accidentally tripped on the flower girl's long and silky pink dress, which made him drop the rings. The golden treasures rolled across the aisle and touched Freddy's shoe. Freddy picked them up and ran over to the boy, followed by him returning the rings.

Chica and Foxy came next. Foxy wore a nice black tuxedo and Chica wore a long, silky, baby blue dress that bordered with flowers on the bottom. It wasn't exactly what her and Bonnie originally picked out, but turns out this one was better. It had a small train on the back, to add luxury. Foxy chain-linked her arm and walked her down the aisle as she held a small bouquet of white roses. When they reached the end of the aisle, Foxy stood by Freddy and Chica stood by where Bonnie was going to stand. Chica was chosen as the maid-of-honor and Foxy was chosen as the best man, so they got "special spots" in the wedding.

Two other bridesmaids that were friends of Bonnie's walked with some groomsmen that were friends of Freddy's. After everyone was done walking, the moment Freddy had been waiting for had come. Everyone stood up, welcoming the beautiful bride that was about to enter the area. On the other side, Bonnie took some deep breaths while holding Bonnie Bell's hand. "This is it…" she slightly smiled to her.

"I know…" Bonnie Bell patted her on the back. "Let's go…"

Bonnie and Bonnie Bell entered the area in such a grand way. It seemed to Freddy that Bonnie was glowing. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked, with her long, white dress and her hair all fancied up into a fashion which looked like a failed attempt at a bun. She smiled and began to walk with Bonnie Bell to Freddy. She stared around her surroundings and found everyone was standing and staring at her. She blushed in such embarrassment and focused her attention back on Freddy, who was getting closer and closer by the second. They stopped as they reached the end of the aisle.

The pastor whom Bonnie hired asked Bonnie Bell if she would like to say anything before letting Bonnie go. Bonnie Bell took out a notecard she kept in a little pocked inside of her dress and began reading…

"Bonnie, you are such a wonderful cousin, and a best friend." She sniffled a bit. "I remember when we were just both little girls playing in our mother's fancy dresses, and dancing around like little princesses, and look where we are at now. I consider you as a real princess now, and now it is my time to leave you with your prince. I will always think about you, Bonnie, and I couldn't be more proud of you." Tears rolled from her eyes. "I'll miss you, Bonnie. But now it is time to be with the man you've been waiting for, the man that you clearly deserve more than anybody. I love you Bonnie, and there is nothing that will change that. This is not a good-bye, nor is it anything that will make us part ways, but it's a gift. Have fun and enjoy the rest of your life with this man, you truly deserve it."

Bonnie started to cry and jumped into a hug with her teary cousin. "That was so beautiful." She sniffled.

Bonnie Bell hugged her back. "I'm so proud of you, Bonnie…" She replied. "Go on now, your man is waiting."

Bonnie gave her one last hug and turned over to Freddy. She grabbed his hands and smiled big. Freddy smiled back and gazed into her blue eyes. The pastor began his reading of the scripture that is traditionally said at a wedding. Bonnie and Freddy clearly paid no attention; they only stared at each other.

"Freddy?" The pastor acknowledged the distracted bear. Freddy turned to him, still holding Bonnie's hands.

"Will you, Freddy, have Bonnie to be your wife? Will you love her, comfort and keep her, and forsaking all other remain true to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I will…"

He turned to Bonnie. "Will you, Bonnie, have Freddy to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort and keep him, and forsaking all other remain true to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I promise…" She squeezed Freddy's hands.

She and Freddy repeated more promises to each other, until finally they were able to exchange rings. Freddy slid the gold ring onto Bonnie's finger, following her sliding the other ring on Freddy's finger. Chica's eyes watered in happiness for her best friends.

"You may now kiss the bride." Freddy leaned Bonnie down and planted his lips onto hers.

"Ready for the party?" He whispered.

Bonnie smiled and nodded.

**A/N: Hey guys sorry it took so long to update, I've had surgery and been in and out of the hospital recently. I will update a lot sooner than I did I promise. **


	11. Chapter 11

Everything was perfect, tables covered in silky white cloth, soft music playing in the background and Chica and Foxy laughing in the background with juices in their hands (Bonnie stated no alcohol at the wedding.) Chica jumped in excitement waiting for the newly wedded couple to walk through the doors so the party could start. Just as she expected, one of the guys shouted "Everybody stand up and cheer for Mr. and Mrs. Fazbear!"

Everybody cheered so loudly as Bonnie and Freddy entered the room. For a moment Bonnie felt like she was on the red carpet on Broadway. She had never had this much attention drawn on her, even though it was a small wedding. And as for Freddy, well he did have this kind of attention before, when he was handed the keys over to the diner. Despite that, he enjoyed sharing the moment with Bonnie, and willingly laid low while the crowd clearly cheered for her more.

The dance floor cleared and the DJ invited Bonnie and…her cousin to the dance floor?! Bonnie was confused but Bonnie Bell knew exactly what was going on. She snickered at the horribly confused rabbit.

"They want us to dance because I'm the one who walked you down the aisle, Bon."

Bonnie looked at Bonnie Bell and drooped her ears. "Wait, isn't that a bit…gay?"

Bonnie Bell gave her a slight thunk on the noggin. "No you numbskull, geeze, this is our last moment together, just dance with me…"

Bonnie grabbed her hand and went over to the dance floor. Bonnie Bell didn't really slow dance with her, but they did dance pretty wild. Bonnie Bell grabbed Bonnie's hands and twirled her as they both just tangoed. Both the girls laughed at their wild and crazy dance moves as soon as the song was over, and brought each other into a big hug.

"I'll miss you Bon…" Bonnie Bell teared up a bit and released Bonnie from her grasp. Bonnie smiled.

"I'll miss you too…even though you can sometimes be a pain." She giggled and went over to Freddy, who patiently waited to share their first dance in front of everyone.

Freddy grabbed her hands and swayed to the slow music that played after Bonnie Bell and Bonnie's dance.

Foxy and Chica watched from the big table. Chica took a big bite out of her dinner Bonnie had arranged for the wedding. There was a big juicy steak covered in BBQ sauce, mashed potatoes, green beans, and the guests' choice of broccoli or spinach. Chica devoured the dinner in an unlady like fashion (like she cared anyways) while Foxy ate slowly.

After Bonnie and Freddy's dance, Bonnie walked over to the table where Chica and Foxy were sitting. Freddy wondered off to Goldie, who was laughing with some other girl, who appeared to be a fox. Out of curiosity, Freddy wondered over to the two.

"Hey what's up, Goldie?" Freddy asked.

"Hey bro, this is my girlfriend I told you about, Maggie."

Freddy looked confused, but Goldie did ask if it was okay if he brought his girlfriend to the wedding. It didn't bother Freddy, what bothered him was that Goldie never bothered introducing her before the wedding day like he had thought. She was pretty cute; she wore a nice red dress and pearl earrings with a black necklace and a silver watch. Her hair was pulled into a tight bun and her shoes were black stilettoes (high heels). She didn't bother anybody, she actually looked like a nice young lady.

"Nice to meet you, Maggie." Freddy tipped his top hat like a gentleman as he greeted her.

Maggie giggled. "Wow, Goldie. Your bother seems like a nice young man, Bonnie is so lucky."

Goldie laughed along with her. "Yep, I'm happy for him…"

Freddy smiled. "Do you two want some wine or anything?" He asked.

"Nah, we can get it ourselves." Maggie answered.

"Go spend time with Bonnie." Goldie added.

Freddy walked over to Bonnie at the big table with everybody else. He sat next to Bonnie (of course) and Foxy. Bonnie cut into her steak and took a bite.

"I'm glad I choose that steak house to serve then Golden Carrel like you suggested." She laughed.

"Hey I was trying to keep our wedding in budget." Freddy replied.

Chica whipped her mouth with her napkin. "I agree, Bonnie. The food was delicious."

Bonnie continued to eat while Freddy waited for his food. He sat down a bit late so the servers were running around trying to get his plate ready. Foxy still was working on his plate, just eating like a snail.

"Could you eat any slower?" Freddy asked.

"I don't wanna choke on me food." Foxy replied, hastily.

"My grandma eats faster than you…"

"Okay gentlemen…" Bonnie interrupted. She slapped Freddy's leg. "That's enough."

"That hurt…" Freddy wined.

"Don't care. Now this is a very special day, so let's not ruin it please."

Freddy rubbed the spot where she slapped him. The first physical encounterment as husband and wife was a slap on the leg…nice. He knew this was going to be a fun rest of his life.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I am SO SORRY I haven't updated in like forever. Life got in the way. Anyway, I browsed through my old fanfiction page and I saw a bunch of uncompleted stories like this one. I intend on finishing them by the latest of next year. If I don't you guys have the right to punch me in the face. Anyway, enjoy the story!

Chica, Foxy, Freddy, and Bonnie all returned home from the most magnificent wedding any girl could dream of. Chica, Foxy, and Freddy all were a little drunk, but nobody really cared considering it was like 2 in the morning. Bonnie obviously did not drink because she was pregnant, she only had some punch her cousin had made.

"Best night ever." Chica slurred.

"Yeah." Foxy agreed. "We should do this more often, Freddy."

Freddy laughed. "Yeah. We should, like, party like this all, like, the time bro."

"I am going to bed." Bonnie yawned. She turned towards the hallway and headed straight to their room. She threw herself face-down on the bed and laughed.

Not too long after, the door creaked open. Freddy poked his head inside and saw the bunny on the bed, still in her wedding dress. "May I come in?" He chuckled.

"Yeah." Bonnie muffled. Freddy climbed into the bed and looked at his newly wed wife. He couldn't help but smile just thinking about their new life they will share together. He placed his hand on her back, feeling her body heat seep through her dress.

"You need to take that dress off, honey." He chuckled.

"Shut up. You're drunk." Bonnie laughed.

Freddy laughed along with her. "I'm not as drunk as the two clowns in the living room, probably passed out."

"That is true." Bonnie agreed. "I do need this dress off me though. It's getting to be a little too hot." She looked up at Freddy. "Or maybe it's because you're in the room."

Freddy laughed at the corny joke. "Oh gosh Bonnie. Here let me help you…"

Freddy unzipped the dress reveling Bonnie had a slip and an undershirt on. "No wonder you're hot, honey. You're wearing like a million layers!"

"I didn't want my undies to show through!" Bonnie jokingly argued. "That wouldn't be very 'classy' of me."

"You're a very classy woman." Freddy smiled. "I wouldn't marry an unclassy whore off the street. But besides that, I have a surprise for you."

Bonnie perked up. "Do you mean that or are you just drunk?"

"No honey, I mean it." Freddy fished through his pocket and pulled out two tickets. "This is for you."

Bonnie unfolded the ticket and found it to be an airline ticket…to Paris! "Freddy, we're going to Paris? As in, Paris, France?!"

Freddy laughed. "Yep, that's where we're going to spend our honeymoon. You wanna go?"

"Heck yeah I wanna go!" Bonnie cheered. "I've always wanted to visit Paris, ever since I was little." She hugged his neck. "I'm so excited honey! When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning." Freddy responded.

"Tomorrow morning?!" Bonnie's face grew a little worried. "Honey, we aren't even packed…"

"Took care of that." Freddy interrupted. "Chica helped pack your bags last night. I figured she knows what you like to wear."

Bonnie was shocked. She was going to visit the most romantic city in the world…with no one other than her new husband. She didn't even intend on going on a honeymoon because it was much too expensive, but Freddy went out of his way to book tickets to Paris. She figured he must have gotten a fantastic deal because there was no way he could afford to go to such a place, but she didn't care. She was so excited to visit a place she's always wanted to go to.

"You excited honey?" Freddy joyfully asked.

"More than excited." Bonnie smiled. "But I can't really remember where I put that darn passport."

"Chica found it the other day." Freddy replied. "You left it in your guitar case, in a secret pocket."

Bonnie did a face palm. She forgot she had even placed it in there. She must have placed it there when she visited Mexico a few years back. "What time do we need to be awake?"

"Well, our plane leaves at 7 A.M so we need to be out of here by 5. I figured we could just sleep on the plane since it's a long ride. We shouldn't land until around 4 P.M. We're taking a non-stop flight."

"You must've saved up forever for these tickets, honey." Bonnie sighed.

"I'm just going to say I love Groupon." Freddy laughed.

The clock read 4:40 A.M. Freddy and Bonnie were getting ready for their flight to Paris. Bonnie slipped on some comfy warm-ups and a t-shirt and Freddy wore some basketball shorts with a plane blue t-shirt.

"You look like you're ready to play a basketball game." Bonnie laughed.

Freddy laughed in response. "It's comfy. I don't really care."

They snuck out of the house, careful not to wake the drunk chicken and fox passed out on the couch. Bonnie quietly shut the front door and dashed to the car. Freddy turned the keys and backed out of the driveway.

"I am so excited I couldn't even sleep last night!" Bonnie cheered.

"I know." Freddy laughed. "You were kicking me all night baby!"

Bonnie blushed in embarrassment. "Oops, sorry honey."

Freddy chuckled more. "It's alright honey, I'm very excited about this trip too. You know how much it killed me not being able to tell you where I wanted to take you?

"I'd imagine a lot." Bonnie replied. "But you sure do know how to keep a secret. I find it amazing Chica never spoiled the surprise. Usually she would get over-excited and spill the beans. I would have never guessed we were even going on a honeymoon none the less Paris!"

"You deserve the best, Bon Bon. You've put up with me for a while and you've been through a lot this past year. I think you deserve a trip like this don't you think?"

Bonnie thought for a moment. "Well, you deserve it too. You're a busy businessman running a busy restaurant with a small staff. Not only that, you're a landlord topping all of that." Bonnie slouched. "You've even took the time to save me when I got stuck, gave me a job, and gave me a beautiful home to live in. You deserve this more than anyone, honey. I'm just happy you took me along for the ride."

Freddy briefly glanced at her and then back at the road. "I am so glad I did rescue you though. If I'd never drove by there you would have frozen to death. I love you so much and I want to give you the best and nothing but the best."

Bonnie blushed. "I know Freddy, and I feel the same way. I just wish I could afford the best. I would give you the world if I could.

Freddy smiled. "I love you so much, Bonnie.

"I love you too, Freddy."

Freddy and Bonnie entered airport security with no issues. The guards made them walk through a metal detector and surrender their bags. After the check was complete, they made their way over to where their flight was supposed to be located. As they were walking they passed a bagel place.

"Want a bagel?" Freddy offered.

Bonnie shrugged. "Why not?"

"Wait here, I'll be back."

Bonnie sat down on a chair while she waited for her husband to return. Soon, a strange man walked up behind her. Bonnie was naive and didn't notice until the man grabbed her shoulders. "You're coming with me sweet-cheeks."


End file.
